Krazy 4 U
by Bexi
Summary: Being part of a band can be hard work - with touring, gigs and fans! Fans can be a singer’s dream or worst nightmare. Accepting fan mail and presents in the post is just a part of the job description and Matt decides to ignore it until he begins to...
1. Prologue

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction **

Written by Bexi

**Disclaimer**: Erm, I don't own Digimon … there!****

**Summary**: Being part of a band can be hard work - with touring, gigs and fans! Fans can be a singer's dream or worst nightmare. Accepting fan mail and presents in the post is just a part of the job description and Matt decides to ignore it until he begins to receive anonymous phone calls and finds disturbing letters.

**Rating**: PG-13 -- whether it goes up all depends on how my brain works

Language: Frequent and may be quite strong also

Sex/nudity: Only slight references

Violence: Mild is all I can say at this particular moment

**Genre**: Angst/drama

**Feedback**: Feedback on fics is always a great thing to cherish, so I would love for you to say such things. I don't have a beta; so if there is a M-A-J-O-R problem with what you read, do speak forth.

**Author's notes**: Don't ask why I'm writing this and where the idea came from because you won't receive a plausible answer. I have no idea how long this fic will be, but for me it may just be long, but how long IS long? Don't ask me that question either, see above for reason why! What else can I say -- think, Bexi, think! Sorry, my brain is fresh out of things for me to say or do.

I think I may just have to leave you to read my fic and let you write (or type) down your opinions on what you think in a review.

**Prologue******

The air was clean and a mixed variety of bright blues and dull greys. A crisp wind blew throughout the tops of the mighty trees where many birds had made their nests. The constant flutter of birds to and fro showed that spring was present and the birds were all ready in the process of mating. The sun fought its ways past the thick cluster of clouds and shone brightly, bathing the ground in its glorified rays. The ground was drying quickly with the magnificent sun and certain signs of rain weren't that noticeable.

Sunday had just passed as miserable as ever but Monday was proving to be a bright day. It was the perfect way to start off the spring half term. Easter was only around the corner and in another five weeks the children would break up for that and be able to enjoy two weeks of no school or homework and extra time for sleeping, watching television or going to the DigiWorld.

-

The house was clean inside all the rooms and the refrigerator had just recently being filled. All the food that was past its use-by date had been thrown out and replaced with food that was either fresh, frozen or inside a tin. The trashcan had been emptied and was no longer overflowing, and the floor had even been vacuumed and that freshly vacuumed smell still lingered in the air.

Two boys sat around the rectangular table that was littered with white and brown envelopes, some were even pink and lightly rose scented and with the letters SWAK (sealed with a kiss) underneath a bright pink shade of lips. Many of the envelopes had been opened and some were just lying there, unnoticed. The eldest boy had a large mass of brown hair and hazel eyes to match; a cheery and mischievous grin was plastered across his face. The other boy was a few years younger, a sweet face that held a pair of dazzling blue eyes and an equally mischievous face as the eldest. His golden locks were covered by a trademark white hat, which he had hardly ever been seen without. Many people who knew his family had told him that he was a spitting image of his older brother, which he took no insult from. He had always looked up to his brother since an early age, even if they no longer lived in the same house, he was just happy to be in the company of him.

Both boys, Taichi Kamiya and Takeru Takaishi, or T.K. as he was most commonly referred to, sniggered as they skimmed through the vast majority of letters. Tai picked up the letter that was written on pink paper and looked over towards T.K.

"Take a letter, T.K.," he said in a feeble attempt to imitate Yamato Ishida and watched T.K. grab a piece of lined paper and began to write in black ink.

"Dear So-and-so,

I am ever so pleased that you have taken an interest in me -- and my music. I always appreciate my fans more than anything, which is why I am replying to you in written handwriting, written by the hand of me. I always enjoy reading what people have to say about me -- occasionally about my music and band, but most about me.

If you like seeing or reading more on me you could become a member of my new fan club "All About Matt". Every month you will receive a gallery of photos of me (and my band), and a chance to win tickets to my gig where you will be able to go backstage and meet me (and my band). So sign up now and you will receive a ten percent discount on my latest record and if you are one of the first one hundred to sign up, you will receive a chibi bean toy of me (or my band).

If you can't wait until then you can always logon to the website.

Thanks again for being such a loyal fan. Here, have a sighed autograph!

Your idol,

Yamato (Matt) Ishida," he finished.

T.K. shook his head as he placed the letter on the table and sorted through some of the mail, the large grin still present on his face. Some of the things his brother received in the post was ridiculous -- it was a good thing all the fan mail was sent to another address -- all Matt had to do was read it. But sometimes there would be bags full, of course, they weren't all for Matt, they were mostly split between each band member, but still?

Tai looked up from the pink letter and smiled when he saw Matt walk into the room, a white towel draped over his shoulders. Water dripped from each strand of blond hair and dribbled down Matt's handsome face, tracing the corners of his sapphire eyes. Matt swiftly flicked off the light switch, complaining about it being light outside and there was no reason why the light should be on. The sudden dimness of the room accentuated the fair complexion of Matt's face.

"We're just helping you reply to some of your fans, weren't we, T.K.?" Tai asked with a grin.

"Sure, you wanna read?" the young blond replied to Matt, handing the letter over to him.

Matt arched a brow as he slowly walked over to the table. He took the letter off the sniggering boy and surveyed both of them before reading the letter under his breath. He attempted to keep a straight face during it but couldn't help but laugh lightly, shaking his head. "_Your idol_?" he pointed out and handed the letter back to his brother, who smiled proudly at his letter.

"So, what d'ya think?" Tai inquired as Matt sat down.

"I'll never let you do that again, that's for sure," he said.

"You never let us do it in the first place," T.K. smirked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Matt nodded and gathered a selection of opened letters, pushing them to one side. He wasn't certain himself what to make of the amount of fan mail his band received and pitied all the bands that were famous worldwide. They weren't that famous but they were well on their way in that direction. The band had a good record deal and they received a vast amount of publicity from the group they served as a warm-up act for, which was how they originally started their music career.

"I never gave you permission to open up any of my mail either," Matt retorted.

The DigiDestined with brunet hair smiled with glee when he held the pink letter and wafted it in Matt's face. He watched Matt scrunch up his face as he inhaled the strong perfume and laughed louder than before.

"How could anyone refuse such a scent?" he cooed as if he were speaking with a child.

"Quite easily," he complained, rubbing his nose and turning away. "Gimme that letter!" he ordered and reached for the letter only to have Tai snatch it away.

"I couldn't refuse, especially when it sounds something like this. Ahem, 'My Dearest Mattie…'"

Matt buried his head in his hands when he leaned against the cold table, muttering incoherently when T.K. prodded his arm. This was the main reason why he was never keen on reading fan mail. There was nothing worse than Davis's sister being his biggest fan, was there? Why was his mail here anyway? He's find some way of repaying his band for sending all the perfume scented letters home. He'd also find some way of getting even with his brother and closest friend.

"Don't tell me," Matt mumbled. _"Jun_?"

T.K. held out his hand and took the letter off Tai, reading phrases to his brother. "'Roses are Red. Violets are blue. I'll love you forever, Mattie. What we have is true.' Oh, and there's this poem she made out of your name, '**M** is for _manly_. **A** is for _alluring_. **T** is for _tasty_. **T** is for _tantalising_. **I** is for _irresistible_. **E** is for _erotic_. What's that spell? **MATTIE**!' You need to find yourself new fans, bro, I don't know how you handle it."

"What are you talking about, T.K.?" Tai asked suddenly. "Matt's got it good compared to us. What's having to make do with crazed fans when you get to live the life of a rock star? I bet that in a year's time, Matt here will be drinking champagne from a pint glass and treating it as if it were nothing more than water."

"I'm so glad that you have high expectations of me," Matt smirked, playfully.

Tai rubbed his nose and smiled back. "I guess somebody has to," he said as he strained a sigh and ducked when a brown package was thrown towards him. He heard it fall to the ground with a soft thud and he stared at it before turning to his blond-haired friend, shaking a finger. "Tut, tut, Yamato," he began, "your fans go out of their way to send you precious gifts and you throw them away as if they were cheep garbage. You should be ashamed of yourself."

He fought with all his might to keep the stern expression on his face but lost it when he cracked and laughter filled the room.

"Whatever, man. I'm gonna make some lunch," Matt retorted and pushed himself up from the table, strolling towards the kitchen, a smile planted upon his face.

As soon as Matt walked to the kitchen, Tai was up like lightening and trailing him, his mouth hanging open when he licked his lips.

"Food? D'ya say food? I'm hungry, man," he whined and heard his stomach agree with a loud growling sound. "See, listen to it! _It_ calls for food, not me … I have to comply.

"So, I was thinking more along the lines of burgers, chips, hotdogs with lots of sauce."

Matt ignored his friend as best he could, telling T.K. to turn the television on and put the sound on full. Anything to diminish the incessant whining.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes: **That's the first part of this fic written -- well, I say first part; just a smidgen is what I really meant to say. I have no idea how far I will take the fic because I have many plot ideas inside of my head but it's just trying to find the perfect time to place them all inside. I warn you now, if you are looking for a Matt romance fic, then I suggest you press the back button because this fic will not -- I repeat: WILL NOT have any romance whatsoever. I'm not in the nice kind of mood to make others happy, which is why I have chosen to completely ruin Matt's life. If these characters were alive, they would have me hung, torn and quartered by now. For me, and this is just my way of writing any fic (fanfics or original fics), I first chose a character, preferably my favourite, completely destroy what chance of living a normal life they have and send them reeling into a bottomless pit of self-pity and depressing thoughts of suicide, alcohol and constant views of how the world would be if they never existed, and when all seems lost and life is shit, I come to the aid and slowly begin to build their life back piece by tiny piece until they can safely say they are happy and wish to remain living in what they classified as a hellhole only months earlier. That there was my analysis on writing a fic.

You may have noticed that during my I mentioned a website, and if you haven't then how come you're down here reading my author's notes instead of reading the fic? Either that or -- well I'm stumped on what to say. The website that I mentioned, which, for some rather strange reason didn't show on here, was simply a quick idea that came to mind and I have no idea whether it truly exists as a website itself … if it does then it is purely coincidental and I meant no harm.

I will now leave you so I can go back to living the miserable life I have, what with college and lecturers that are shit. I'm telling you all now and hopefully you will sympathise with me: I'm being taught how to teach young children by unqualified teachers who have hardly any experience in a childcare setting themselves, one was a midwife and the others?? I know that ONE has had experience, but my college really sucks sometimes … I'm doing my SECOND course there and they even managed to fuck up the first one … now the second!!?? I can't wait until I go to university in September; I've all ready been offered a place in three out of four universities I applied for.

I'm now gonna go because this stuff must be boring you to death.

See you all later and leave a review telling me what you think about the first part.

**Bexi**


	2. Chapter One

****

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction**

Written by Bexi

**Chapter One**

A light breeze blew through the open window, playing with tips of Matt's velvety hair. He sighed and stole another quick glance at his soft-brown guitar that sat on the chair beside him. He shook his head and leant back into the spongy chair, letting his bright eyes drop closed. The room was silent, the only thing that could be heard was his soft breaths and the light taps on the window from the wind. He could feel his whole body relaxing, a feeling of peace calming his mind. Nothing could destroy the moment.

The phone rang with its shrill tone.

Matt groaned but refused to let his eyes open. The person would stop if he didn't answer it and if it was important, they could always ring back.

The ringing continued.

The blond turned his head and covered his ears in a feeble attempt to rid himself of the infernal noise.

Still the ringing persisted.

"Go away!" he shouted at the phone, wishing that the person on the other end had miraculously heard him. "Stop ringing!"

The ringing filled the room, seeming to grow louder with each passing second.

Matt growled and forced himself from the warm chair he sought comfort in. His blue eyes pierced the phone as he snatched it from the wall. This was getting beyond ridiculous, he kept telling himself. He had lost track of the number of times he had gotten up and answered that blasted phone, only to hear the same bland tone telling him the other had hung up. How was he supposed to practice when he was always interrupted? He couldn't understand why people did that … ring a number and hang up once the person picked up on the other line. What was so entertaining about that?

"Listen here, you annoying, little bastard! If I ever find out who you are, you'll regret the day you messed with me! Understand!?" he yelled, his cheeks growing red with ire.

"Matt?" came the reply from the other end.

Matt recognised the familiarity inside the deep, male voice.

"Dad?" Matt muttered, stunned.

"Is everything all right?" Masaharu asked his son, curious.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, Dad, everything's fine. Only problem being that the phone keeps ringing and when I answer it the person on the other end hangs up immediately. I was going to unhook the phone because I need peace and quiet when I'm trying to practice, but you never know whether it's an emergency phone call, do you?"

"That's true," he replied. "Just ignore it and the person will eventually grow tired of their little game."

"I've been trying to ignore it for the past six hours -- it's just going beyond a joke because it's being to piss me off big time!" he groaned and looked around the room.

"Did you try calling the number back, son?" Masaharu asked Matt, though he doubted it would be of any use.

"The person always withheld their number, but that would have been obvious. It would have just been plain stupid for the person to leave the number available."

"There's nothing more I can say, apart from to just ignore it as best you can."

"Yeah," the DigiDestined sighed, leaning his forehead on the wall, ignoring the coldness to it. "So what did you want, Dad?" Matt asked his father, simply.

"I just rung to tell you that I have to work late tonight -- I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh, okay then, Dad. Should I make dinner and put it in the oven or will you grab a bite to eat later?"

"I'll grab something on my way home, but I just wanted to tell you, just in case you did make me anything."

"Well, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later then," Matt ended the conversation and listened to his father's goodbye before placing the phone back. He strolled over to the couch and lay down, sighing. He wasn't really that hungry so that didn't bother him. Nor did his father working late, it had become routine ever since he had remembered. Matt found it hard to believe that he wasn't frustrated with doing everything while his father worked. When he got to an age where he could be left alone in the house, which was before his first encounter with the DigiWorld, he would clean the house and begin dinner for his father. It had always been just them two -- father and son, no mother.

The phone ran again…

"For fucks sake!" he yelled and threw a small cushion at the wall to help relieve him of his growing anger.

He ignored it with great difficulty, which he had done many times previous. The answer machine would answer and the caller never left a message.

"…_This is the Ishida residence. I'm sorry that no one is available to take your message at the moment, but if you leave a message after the tone, we'll get back to you as soon as we can…"_

Matt listened to the audible bleep and expected to hear nothing more. So it shocked, stunned and surprised him when…

-

_It's bugging me, grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out_

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

_It's holding me, morphing me_

_And forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly cold within_

_And dreaming I'm alive_

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_I'm not breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

_And I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I'll feel my heart implode_

_I'm breaking out_

_Escaping now feeling my faith erode_

_-_

The song stopped and so did the message -- it ended just like that.

Matt stared at the phone and saw a flashing red light that shone brightly … he had a message. It was strange and he was unsure what to make of it. Why would anyone send a song to his phone? He didn't understand. The person who sent the message didn't sing the song; it was an exact radio edit of the band who originally sung it.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and left the message as it was. There really was no point worrying, just someone's idea of a joke … nothing more, nothing less.

He sat up and stretched over to grab his guitar and decided that he would make better progress if he practiced in his room with headphones on. At least then he would be able to place his full concentration on his music.

He didn't notice that the phone rang again … and again … and again -- each one leaving a message that he wouldn't understand the reason behind. The red number rose rapidly from one…

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes: **Right, this is the first chapter written and I hope you all enjoyed it. The lyrics that were left on Matt's answer phone do not belong to me; they are from Muse - Hysteria. Now that, that disclaimer is out of the way, I can go on a yap about what I feel you need to know.

There, that's it. I have nothing to bitch about, I'm in a relatively happy mood, but that may change tomorrow because I'm being dragged to Liverpool to look at a university with my friend -- the fact that I've got to miss a day from the nursery to do so is annoying. Just a word or warning: the more miserable and livid I am, the more I take it out on fictional characters such as Matt … now you know. It makes me wonder what happened to make me write it, but I've always taken pleasure in torturing my favourite characters since I was a small girl -- my best friend think I have problems. I completely disagree of course … where would fanfiction be without character-torture fics? I love them to death … a nice dark fic is the perfect way to end the day. I keeps my mind perfectly active enough.

I must now leave you all to go off and write nice reviews about my fic.

Bu-bye

**Bexi **

****


	3. Chapter Two

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction **

Written by Bexi

**Chapter Two**

Masaharu groaned as he drove home. He didn't expect to work as long as he had but a last minute assignment had been handed to him. He favoured doing his work at the office rather than taking it home; there weren't as many distractions as there were at home. If he were at home, he preferred to spend his time with his son than spending every hour glued to the computer screen. He believed that working at home often consumed him so much that it made him forget about Matt being in the house with him. Masaharu found that out the hard way when Matt was eight and fell down the stairs and broke his arm. Matt constantly apologised to him, saying that it was an accident but Masaharu blamed himself for not being vigilant and putting his work before his son. After than he avoided working at home unless it was absolutely necessary because it wasn't worth his son feeling neglected, despite what age Matt was now.

He never thought about it much. As Matt grew older he tended to keep himself secluded and only socialised with a selected group of people outside of school, which mainly consisted of the DigiDestines or his band. He hardly spoke to Masaharu about his own problems but was always offering help and support if his father ever needed it.

_'Just who is supposed to be the child in this family?' _Masaharu sniggered.

It was true that Matt **was** mature for his age but he was also expected to do things that any normal child his age wasn't expected to. Saving the world from evil digimon was one of these things but he had large responsibilities before hand. He had to grow up faster than other children when his parents divorced and he and his brother were separated.

Masaharu shied away from remembering that particular time because he **was** half to blame. He had to be strong for Matt and help him in any way possible. He had to be both parents from now on. He was working longer hours to provide for Matt, which also involved finding a new home to reside in. It wasn't as large as the home he shared with his now ex-wife, Natsuko, but it was time for a new start. It didn't help that he woke up one morning and found that she had taken T.K. to go and live with her mother, who lived away from Odaiba on the other side of Japan. Masaharu soon called and argued over the phone about how selfish she was being to him and Matt. She admitted that she needed to clear her head and returned. She said her goodbyes and they both explained to Matt and T.K. that neither of them were to blame. Masaharu argued furthermore when she decided that T.K. would live with her, as he was the youngest and it should be best if he lived with his mother, and Matt should stay with his father.

He knew the real reason behind the decision because no mother would take one child and leave the other. Not only would it confuse and upset the children it could also have psychological effects on them in later adulthood. He had read about children whose parents were separated and the effects it had on their behaviour:

Children who suffered separation might grow up unable to love or show affection?

Matt may keep himself to himself but that meant nothing, he had his own way of showing affection even if it wasn't direct.

Separated children might not care about other people?

That was rubbish! Matt cares about the people he loves more than anyone could know. He would probably give up his own life to keep T.K. from harms way. Matt wasn't the DigiDestined of friendship for no reason!

Separated children might also fail to learn properly at school, and might be more likely to turn to crime when they grow up?

That was just a load of toss! Matt was dedicated to his schoolwork and had never been on the wrong side of the law. He didn't smoke or do drugs! He didn't go out vandalising school property and calling it fun! He did nothing that could get him into serious trouble.

Lack of love in early life could be a very bad start for a child's emotional development?

There was nothing wrong with Matt! Physically, intellectually, emotionally and socially he was fine. Masaharu had raised Matt as best he could when it was just he.

Masaharu was more than aware that Matt would be affected by the separation. But he, himself, also found it difficult to be without the woman he had been married to for seven years and had children with. She meant everything to him. She was his world. His anchor. She was now gone.

He spent the first few weeks in a mixture of shock, denial and depression. Him and Matt lived in a small apartment that wasn't fit for a young child aged eight. He refused to work. He refused to eat. He lived in a daze. It was only after two weeks that the shock and realisation that his eight-year-old son was looking after him, that he began to pull his life together. He would go back to work and move out of that cramped apartment when he had enough money. Matt was always helpful around the house.

_'He must have taken in everything Natsuko did: cleaning, cooking, taking care of the family. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have Matt around. He'll always be my son … not matter how much he takes care of _me_!' _

Masaharu wondered whether he had really moved on. He hadn't remarried and found a suitable motherly figure for Matt. He avoided forming any type of intimate relationship with another female after the first one went terribly wrong.

It had been nine months after the divorce that he met up with a lovely female named Akiko Mishima. She was image of radiance and beauty with a contrasting complexion. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow and her hair as black as the midnight sky. Her almond-shaped eyes were as light hazelnuts. Masaharu had been given early leave from work and didn't need to pick Matt up from school because he was staying around a friend's house for the evening. He was drinking coffee and she sat at the same table. Next minute they were talking as if they had known each other for years. Since the divorce, it was the first time he had formed such a relationship with a woman.

He could remember the feeling in his stomach when he introduced Akiko to Matt. What if Matt didn't like her? He wouldn't stay in a relationship if it would cause his son to become upset and uncomfortable. But it was like an angel was watching over them all. Matt took to Akiko and she treated him as her own son.

Masaharu had been serious about Akiko and proposed after a year. She said yes and they would be a family. Matt would have a mother figure and he would have someone to share his lonely nights with.

That was soon to change.

It had been going perfectly. But just after Matt's tenth birthday something happened that would change everything. He stopped talking and refused to acknowledge anyone. It wasn't a problem at first because Matt sometimes was quiet. He only communicated by nodding or shaking his head, which was forced most of the time. Masaharu constantly asked Matt what was wrong and lost him temper several times. Akiko said that Matt would stop playing soon; he was just looking for attention. He was unsure whether to agree with her -- was Matt just looking for attention? In all the years he had known his son, Matt wasn't clamant and prone to seek attention. Had something happened to his son to make him act this way? He thought the worst from there on. What if his son was being bullied or abused by some sick paedophile?

Matt eventually broke his vow of silence and told Masaharu what happened. He was relieved to hear that it wasn't what he thought but it hit like a bomb.

Matt was scheduled to go to a friend's house after school but plans changed. Masaharu was at work but Akiko would be at the house. Matt wasn't prepared for what he saw when he got in the house. He panicked and ran to his room. He was young but old enough to know that it was wrong to see Akiko in bed with another man if she was going marry his father. Akiko heard the unexpected noise and went investigate. She told her male friend to go and had a word with Matt about what he saw. At first she tried telling him that nothing was going on but she couldn't fool herself. Akiko told Matt that if he told his father, bad things would happen to him. She told him that Masaharu would be angry with him and send him away to a children's home, and he would never see his father again. She told him that Masaharu would blame him for breaking the family up -- because that's what they were, a family. Right?

Akiko knew that Masaharu wouldn't bear to be separated from Matt but the child didn't know that. One parent had already gone and taken his brother, what was stopping the other from abandoning him too? She panicked and said the only things that she could think of. It was the best way to keep the child quiet.

Masaharu was appalled. He couldn't believe what his ten-year-old son was telling him. Akiko wouldn't do that to him. Matt must be mistaken. But he couldn't continue to believe that when Matt cried, telling him that he didn't want to go to a children's home and never see his father again. Masaharu found that Akiko had thrown in some extra alarming lies to scare Matt of what would happen to him in a children's home.

He wouldn't accept that the woman he thought he loved had threatened his son to this extent. When he confronted Akiko, she tried telling him that Matt was lying, which infuriated Masaharu furthermore. His son would not lie about something as serious as this.

That was the last they saw of Akiko and it went back to being just Masaharu and Matt, which didn't bother either of them. Masaharu decided that Matt didn't need a mother figure, he was fine the way he was. There was nothing wrong with the way he raised his son because he gave him as much love as two parents ever could.

Masaharu was relieved to be home at last. He could see that the lights were still on so that meant that Matt must be awake. He remembered the phone call and Matt telling him about the person who kept ringing the house. '_I wonder whether they stopped,_'he sighed.Matt sounded aggravated on the other end, which wouldn't surprise him if he were pestered with anonymous calls when he was working.

He opened the door and looked around the house.

"Matt?" he called.

No answer.

Masaharu walked into the living room but couldn't see Matt there. He carefully placed his belongings on the sofa and noticed a small flashing number. He could see it from where he was. It was number of messages that were left on the phone. He walked over and thought for a moment. The light read nineteen new messages.

_'That's strange. It can't be anyone for me because they knew I was working overtime and Matt's friends would have tried his mobile if he didn't answer the phone because he takes that everywhere.' _

He shook his head and sighed as he ran his hands through his short, brown hair. His eyes were tired and his face showed it clearly.

"Hey, Dad? Is that you?" Matt called from upstairs.

"Yeah, I called up but you didn't answer. I thought you might be asleep already -- it is the early hours of the morning."

"I was practicing with my headphones -- I'll be down in a sec."

Masaharu looked at the phone once more and nodded determinedly as his finger hovered over the 'delete' button. He did wonder whether it was anything important but the chances were slim. He could hear Matt slamming his door shut and walking slowly down the stairs. Masaharu repeatedly pressed 'delete' quickly and erased the messages before Matt came down.

Matt smiled at his father and looked at the phone. All the messages had been deleted.

"Did you delete the message?" he asked Masaharu as he placed his father's things on the table.

Masaharu nodded. "It wasn't important so I deleted it, did you want it saved?"

"No, it was just rubbish. There wasn't anything else, was there? I couldn't hear the phone ringing when I was upstairs."

"No, just the one," Masaharu lied.

"Good, obviously the person took the hint, aye, Dad?" he said as he walked into the kitchen and flicked the light on.

"I told you they would grow tired and stop after a while."

He knew that the calls were bothering Matt so no harm was done. There was no point in having an immature teenager scouring the phonebook for numbers and playing pranks on people. He followed Matt and forgot about the messages. They were history now.

**To be continued… **

**Author's notes:** That's that chapter done and dusted. I must admit that I am enjoying this fic more than I thought I would. In a small, insignificant way, this is keeping me sane. Strange or what? I know not much happened in this chap, but I liked the way it turned out. My little insight into what happened between Matt's dysfunctional family. I can honestly say that I don't know the name of Matt's mother, can you tell me? I don't know if his father had many girlfriends after the split because from what I can see in the series, it's just him and Matt … no female.

I tried to explain the justification behind Matt's behaviour and what you've just read (if you haven't then how come you are reading my author's notes? They are not as interesting as the fic.) is my reason behind Matt. Not that I'm trying to decipher how a fictional character ticks or anything like that. Well, in a way, that is exactly what I'm trying to gain. It's fun! You should try it yourself. Try and get into the inner workings of Yamato Ishida.

Above, all the questions about what affects separation have on children is taken from Bowlby's theory of attachment. I know that Bowlby specialised in the first year of a child's life and what happens if they lack attachments (privation - no attachments were ever formed) and if they have a loss of attachments due to separation (deprivation - attachments were broken). I'm just using what he concluded and modifying it for my story. I mean, separation may have an effect if a child's main attachment (even though multiple attachments can be formed) is taken away from them, but what if an older child has a strong attachment with parents and they leave the child, which could be due to separation, death or any other reasons. It will affect the child because (using Matt for example) they may be at an age where they understand what is happening. So, I'm just modifying it even if it is wrong … my opinion is what I use in my fic and I intend to stick with it. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry, I do!

Back onto normal author's notes. It's my day off from college and I'm in a contented mood … maybe that's why Matt's not being … torn apart and having his mentality slowly shredded. Don't worry, more to come on that.

**Reviewer's response:**

**Violettemai:** Hey, you were the very first person to review my fic and from that I worship the ground you wall on. I'm glad that you enjoyed my opening chapter; I liked it and thought that it was just a _nice_ way of opening this soon to be depressing fic. The phone calls, I thought that they should be bizarre. I'm trying to avoid using the word 'weird'. Having never had a stalker or been a stalker myself, I can only imagine. This may become stranger or may just fall perfectly into place … piece by piece.

**Kayla Silvermoon:** I will write more, that's why this chapter is up. Thanks for the review and I hope that you read this and leave more nice reviews. Am I a suck-up or what? Glad you think it's interesting. You're the second to say it is, so you can't be wrong.

**Melissa-O:** Another person says it's interesting? Wow, I'm impressed, really I am! Thanks for reviewing and helping be to inflate my small ego into that of a monster. That was wrong because I'm a relatively nice person, despite what I may write in my author's notes.

**Nikki1:** You think this small thing I happen to be writing is interesting too?? Now I know it must be on the right track. Well, if I have 6 reviews and 5 says it's interesting, that can not. I repeat: CAN NOT be wrong. I love reading reviews and yours was nice. Please, please, please review again with sugar on top. I love stalker fics too, because you can guarantee that there will be character-torture involved. I'm sick, but I like it!

**Taidigimon:** You think my fic is a little weird? That's a start, I guess. No, seriously, thank you. If you really think that, I well on my way to stardom! I can't get over myself, sorry. Thanks for the review.

Thank you for all the reviews. I came on the computers and saw that I had reviews for this little fic. Thanks again.

Until next time

Bexi


	4. Chapter Three

****

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction**

Written by Bexi

**Chapter Three**

****

Thick, suffocating smoke filled the small kitchen. The foul stench of burnt meat was overwhelming as it rapidly spread through the house. Matt placed his hands on his hips and glared as Tai grinned sheepishly and held up the baking tray that once held a golden chicken. Tai picked at a wing and laughed audaciously, which sounded rather forced, as it crumbled in his hand.

"Tai, what the hell did you do?" Matt asked, holding his tongue as best as he could. It was proving to be a harder task than it originally seemed. He had only left Tai alone for fifteen minutes while he went and got some bread from the shop. The chicken was almost done but there was no way that it could have burned to a crisp in a short space of time.

Tai laughed away his embarrassment but it didn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"It didn't look like it would be cooked in fifteen minutes, so I just … turned up … the heat a little. That's all, I swear!"

Matt snorted and raised a brow. "And did you remember to check up on the bird to make sure that it _wasn't_ burning?"

"Of course I did!" Tai said defensively. He put the chicken on the side and gave it, what could have looked like an apologetic look, before returning to gaze to Matt. Under the scrutiny of his best friend he couldn't keep up the pretence and sniggered awkwardly. "Okay, I might have gotten just _a little_ sidetracked."

"_A little_?" questioned Matt.

"Just a little. T.K. was at the door and I couldn't just leave him outside, could I?"

"T.K.'s here?" the blond asked, looking in the other room for his younger brother. He couldn't see T.K. Was Tai just trying to talk his way out of burning dinner?

"Found it, Tai! This way Matt shouldn't find out and go hysterical. He's quite sensitive when it comes to his cooking," came the voice of T.K. as he ran downstairs two at a time into the kitchen. He held up a cylinder can of air freshener with an array of yellow flowers printed on it -- summer breeze fragrance. "I would never have thought to look in the bathroom. I wonder about my family really. This one time, Matt put the bread in the fridge and the butter in the breadbin."

He continued to speak; oblivious that Matt was leaning on the wall behind him. He stopped for a moment when Tai began to waft his arms around. T.K. stared in confusion. Was it the smell?

"Tai, what are--?"

"Matt'srightthere, T.K.," Tai squealed, pointed rapidly at the wall that Matt leaned across.

"What?" T.K. asked, bewildered, turning slowly. He saw Matt smiling back. "H--Hey, Matt," he muttered lightly as he scratched his head through the white hat he wore. "You're back early."

Matt laughed. "Not really. But I suggest that you both put your money together and order a takeaway." He looked at the singed chicken. "Since dinner is currently burned to cinders and crumbles whenever it's touched."

Tai and T.K. nodded sombrely. T.K. resisted the urge to tell his brother that it was all Tai's fault and he should have to pay the full amount but he knew that Matt was too generous for his own good and would more than likely pay more than his fair share. He laughed as Tai threatened to hit Matt with the chicken. The bird's leg broke off, as did its wing, when Tai picked it up. He was going to throw it in Matt's direction but decided against it and thought the best place for the chicken would be in the waste bin.

The younger blond stopped when he heard the phone ringing and picked it up instantly.

"Hello, Ishida residence," he spoke casually down the phone.

There was no answer at first but he could hear soft breaths that slowly became rapid.

"Hello?" he asked the person.

"Yamato please," the rugged voice croaked.

T.K. took the phone from his ear and stared pensively at it. The voice was hard to distinguish between male and female.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked, trying not to sound too confused and accidentally insulting the person on the other line.

"Yamato, please," the same voice replied but T.K. recognised and distinctive feminine tone to it.

"All right, can you just wait a second while I got get him?"

T.K. turned on the spot to the kitchen where Matt and Tai continued to argue. Obviously they were so caught up they failed to hear him shout out Matt's name.

He sighed. "Matt! There's some girl (well I think it's female) on the phone who wants to talk to you."

"If it's Jun, tell her I've left the country," Matt shouted back from the kitchen in a light voice but walked up and took the phone from his brother nonetheless.

"It doesn't _sound_ like Jun, Matt."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Hello?" he spoke and waited for a response.

The phone went dead.

Matt sighed frustrated and slammed the phone back on the wall.

"'Just ignore it,' Dad says, 'they'll grow tired of it!'" Matt complained and slumped down on the chair.

T.K. and Tai walked into the living room and sat with Matt. The older blond didn't speak but his striking eyes wandered around the room, almost confused. They were even more confused when they saw a letter being pushed through the letterbox.

Matt stood up and looked at the others. Hadn't the mail already been delivered today?

He slowly bent down and picked up the white envelope and saw in bright crimson read the words "Yamato" scribbled across.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes**: Hey, it's me again. There is not much I can say here. I'm sorry if this chapter may be a little off, I've had a hard and rather embarrassing day. One) when I'm writing this, it happens to be the early hours of the morning. 2) I had first-aid class today and I was the test dummy. We were watching this video about amputation and I cannot stand the sight of blood … I get dizzy at the slightest sight. Well, the room was extremely hot and that didn't help. So one minute and watching this woman chopping her hand off (blood was gushing all over the place) and the next minute white dots are appearing in front of my eyes and I can hardly see what going on. Everyone was afraid I was going to faint, so I was used as a procedure of what to do if someone is near on fainting. It was embarrassing … everyone looking at me and asking if I'm all right. I can't stand being the centre of attention; I'd rather just blend into the background.

Strange, I can write and read about people cutting their wrists, but I can't watch it? Go figure.

Thanks for all the reviews, they were lovely to read.

Reviewer's responses:

**Violette**** Mai: **Hm, thanks for the review. What should I call you? How about Vi? Oh, well, thanks for the review, it really got me thinking. What would Matt's father do if he came home and found that his son wasn't there? Makes the cogs in my brain turn. I wonder? Nah, I won't spoil anything.

**Kayla Silvermoon: **Glad you liked the chapter; I enjoyed it … just because I did. That was a lame excuse, I know, but trust me, I enjoyed it. I wanted to get more into Masaharu's head than anything, just to bring out a bit of his character.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa: **Well, I can't tell you who the freak is exactly because that would spoil everything that I have worked for. Matt is going to be single because I like it better that way. My love life is like shit at the moment, so should his! Besides, I don't like the Matt/Sora pairing shudder

**Yarri: **Thanks and I totally agree with you there.

**Scarlet Shaman: **Well you seem as cheery as ever. I haven't heard from you in a while, where've you been? So, I have your permission to destroy Matt's life? (Rubs hands together and laughs manically.) Thanks!

Thanks a bunch

**Bexi**

****


	5. Chapter Four

****

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction **

Written by Bexi

**Chapter Four**

Matt stared blankly at the envelope that was addressed to him. He was speechless and heard Tai shout, "Open it!" He turned it over and gently opened the envelope, unsure what could be hidden inside. '_It could be anything!' _he warned himself. Matt unconsciously held his breath and prepared himself for the worst.

It was just paper cuttings.

"What is it, Matt?" T.K. asked, walking over to Matt and seeing his brother's puzzled expressions.

"They're just cuttings from a paper," he informed both the boys. That was all well, but just what were on the cuttings? People don't just sent these kinds of things without reason. He knew that he wasn't going to like what he read.

He walked into the lounge and emptied the contents of the envelope onto the coffee table. Several small cuttings fell from the envelope and fluttered down. Matt picked one up and felt complete confusion filling his insides. What could anything of this mean? It was just rubbish to him.

Tai was sorting through the clippings and saw that they were of the same style and said the obvious, "They're words cut from a dictionary."

"Why would anyone sent you words from a dictionary, Matt?" T.K. asked, sitting next to Tai.

Matt remained standing and looked intensely at the cutting that he clenched tightly to.

"I don't know, T.K., I really don't know."

He threw it effortlessly down with the others and watched Tai turning them over, reading each work and its definition over in his head. All in all, there was nine pieces of paper, some with two words printed on them.

Matt looked and read each word carefully, attempting to find a hidden message in them.

He found none. The words spoke for themselves.

**Craze **_n_ a passing infatuation; excessive enthusiasm; a crack in pottery glaze. _vt _to produce cracks; to render insane.

**Crazy **_adj _(**crazier, craziest**) (_inf_) mad; insane; foolish; ridiculous; unsound; (_paving_) composed of irregular pieces. - **Crazily **_adv. _- **Craziness** _n_.

**Handsome** _adj_ good-looking; dignified; generous; ample. - **Handsomely** _adv_. - **Handsomeness** _n_.

**Hate** _vt_ to feel intense dislike for. _vi_ to feel hatred; to wish to avoid. _n_ a strong feeling of dislike or contempt; the person or the hated.

**Hunger** _n_ (a feeling weak or empty from) a need for food; a strong desire. _vi_ to feel hunger; to have a strong desire (for).

**Hysteria** _n_ a mental disorder marked by excitability, anxiety, imaginary organic disorders, etc, frenzied emotion or excitement.

**Desirable** _adj_ arousing (sexual) desire, advisable or beneficial; worth doing. - **Desirably** _adv_. - **Desirability** _n_.

**Desire** _vt_ a long or wish for; to request; to ask for. _n_ a longing for something regarded as pleasurable or satisfying; a request; something desires; a sexual craving. - **Desirous** _adj_.

**Love** _n_ a strong liking for someone or something; a passionate affection for another person; the object of such affection; (_tennis_) a score of zero. _vti _to feel love (for).

**Lust** _n_ a strong sexual desire (for); an intense longing for something. _vi_ to feel lust. - **Lustful **_adj_. - **Lustfully** _adv_.

**Obsess** _vt_ to possess or haunt the mind of; to preoccupy. - **Obsessive** _adj_. - **Obsessively** _adv_.

**Obsession** _n_ a fixed idea, often associated with mental illness; a persistent idea or preoccupation; the condition of obsessing or being obsessed.

All the words were powerful in their own meaning but it was still nothing to Matt. He hadn't expected to find what he did inside the envelope. The blond was unsure himself why he had been nervous of what he could have read because he wasn't in the papers for any particular reason. Sure he had interviews from teen magazines but never had he spilled some deep, dark secret that could come back to haunt him. '_I'm just thinking too much into this, it's just stupid.' _

He decided that it was nothing. A fan who had gotten a little overexcited, that's all.

But was it?

Tai was unsure whether to smile and laugh impishly or what.

"I think you have a fan who is a _little_ more that normal," he told Matt, the edge in his voice sounding almost false.

"Well," Matt said as he sat down, "I give them points for originality," he joked.

T.K. turned sharply to his brother and glared iced daggers his way. '_How could Matt be so calm about this? It's madness!' _T.K. screamed to himself, wanting nothing more than to clonk Matt across the head until he understood.

Matt tilted his head and brushed back the blond strands that fell in front of his sapphire eyes. The way T.K. looked at him made a cold shiver run down his spine. T.K. had never given him a look like that before; it was uncharacteristic for him to act that way around him. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and was shocked when T.K. batted it away.

T.K. saw the confusion in Matt's eyes. Was he really that…?

"How can you look past all these and joke about it, Matt? It's not a laughing matter, can you not see that? This is serious! I love you with all my heart, Matt, but sometimes you get me so wound up!" the younger blond retorted, abruptly standing up and pointing to the words. "Have you read the words and fully understood what they mean? Matt, this isn't -- it's just--"

He gathered all the words in his hand and looked at them.

"_Love_? _Hate_? _Obsess_? _Desire_? _Lust_?!" his voice struck a note of concern as the threw each word down after he read it. "Matt! C'mon, please!" T.K. shouted, pleading with his eyes for his brother to hear him out.

Matt almost forgot that Tai was present in the room until he turned and saw the sympathetic expression that filled his ever-cheery face. Matt turned and continued to listen to T.K.'s rising voice. He wanted Tai to leave because he didn't like it when people saw him and his brother argue. Sometimes they were only small things, but T.K. had a habit of drawing out the worst-case scenario when it came to things close to the heart. The DigiWorld had left the boy more perceptive. Of course, on some occasions he would be like Matt and try to ignore the nagging feeling. But unlike Matt, T.K. found it much harder to keep these feelings to himself and usually confined in Matt, and sometimes, even Kari (if it wasn't _too_ personal).

T.K. remembered something that he had been told not so long ago. Someone told him that he and Matt were so alike yet so different -- almost like being two separate islands that just continuously drift. He was told that he was so open and Matt was closed when it came to expressing his emotions. Matt wasn't cold hearted, but sometimes even he couldn't read his expression. He couldn't understand why Matt was like that. He gave up trying to understand how Matt's mind worked. His brother was just too complex and unpredictable.

He would never admit it, even now, but Matt was tremendously protective when it came to T.K. He always wanted to keep the shinning ray of sunshine from the darkness, afraid of what would happen if nothing were done. Matt would blame himself if something ever happened to T.K. and he knew that. T.K. knew that also. But Matt didn't know that T.K. was also protective of Matt. If anyone ever badmouthed Matt in front of him, they would learn never to do it again. He didn't want anything to happen to Matt. Matt was like his best friend as well as his brother. They had an unbreakable bond that no one could get in between. One of his worst fears was Matt leaving him. He had grown up without a big brother being around him constantly. When Matt was gone, he suddenly realised how much he missed him. Matt made him secure when he was near and it was almost as if he had been in his entire life.

Matt meant too much to him. He wasn't going to let him look past the letter/paper cuttings.

Matt sighed. "T.K., I'm sorry, but…"

T.K. watched with his hands on his hips as Matt scanned through the many words, a smile growing larger. '_What is he smiling about? He's officially lost it, that's all I can conclude.'_

Matt's shocked even Tai as he leant forward and waved his hand in the line of the blond's vision.

"Yo, Matt, care to share?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "I don't see why I didn't realise it when I first read the words. I have to admit, I was quite nervous, but now it's blatantly obvious."

"It is?" both T.K. and Tai said simultaneously.

Matt nodded again and smiled wider. They both watched as he rushed upstairs. When he came down he had a white envelope in his hand. He opened the envelope and took out a letter.

"This is a letter that arrived a couple of days ago. Read it."

Tai took the letter and began to read aloud:

"'_Dear Mattie, My dearest Yamato,_

_Words really cannot express how much I feel for you. I feel like I'm obsessed with you and cannot escape, no mater where I go. These feelings, are as I can honestly say, are love in its purest form. I can say that with the fullest of confidence these feelings will never leave me be. _

_I hunger for you. _

_I lust for you._

_You are the centre of my obsession (I mean that I the nicest way possible) _

_I wake up and think about you. Well I did today anyway. But that was because it was your song that I heard on the radio when my alarm went off. I mean, it feels like I know you more than any other _fan_ out there. Your brother is T.K. and mine is Davis, and, even though Davis will kill me for writing this, they are friends. My brother has a crush on Kari, who is Tai's sister and Tai happens to be your best friend. See! We're meant to be! We know each other by association._

_But you have to admit, you are EXTREMELY handsome and you receive letters like this one everyday. You are desirable and drive me crazy (big time!). This desire -- this craze -- just keeps on getting more and more extreme (that's the second time I have used the word "extreme" in the same paragraph -- wait, now it's the third!) with each passing day. _

_I hate you for that, but then I know that I can't stay mad at my wittle Mattie. That's actually hard to do._

_By now you are probably thinking that I suffer from hysteria or some other kind of mental problem and that I should be dragged away by the men in white coats to an asylum. But I'm not -- you have to believe me. What's the point? I mean it's not like you are even going to read this letter anyway because it will stay in the bottom of my drawers. _

_But what if, for some obscure reason, this letter is accidentally posted to you? What if you read it? Maybe I should just screw it up! Why am I even writing these small parts that are irrelevant to this letter? Maybe I am insane and I don't realise it yet?_

_Oh, well…_

_Your biggest fan in the entire population of Japan,_

_XxJunxX _

_PS. I LOVE YOU, MATTIE!'"_

Tai handed the letter back to Matt. "What does this have to do with those words?"

"Can you not see? All the words that were sent today are mentioned in that letter and they are ALL underlined. Coincident?"

T.K. took the letter from Matt and laid it next to the cuttings, looking from one to the other.

"That's strange, but they are all there." He looked up. "Do you think it is just a coincident?"

"Nope, Jun must have sent those words. Don't ask me why, but it has to be. Coincidences like this don't just occur randomly. I don't see no other explanation, T.K., the proof is all there."

"So, Jun's your crazed fan?" Tai smirked.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I knew she was crazed from the start."

The blond DigiDestined of friendship threw himself down onto the chair and smiled.

"At least that's lifted the weight off my shoulders. Now, you see there is no reason to get all up tight, T.K."

T.K. looked away from Matt and mumbled an apology under his breath. He waited for a few minutes for Matt to demand a better apology but when it didn't arrive, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Matt said suddenly, "don't forget dinner you two, I'm starved."

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes**: Here I am writing my author's notes. I apologise for the last part, I know that it was a little … crap. I didn't like it but I don't think I have the willpower to change it. I've caught a stupid bug and I've done well to write this chapter when I should be tucked up in bed. I may have been able to miss going to the nursery, but I can't miss going to college this evening. That takes the biscuit, doesn't it?

I have to say, I really liked the words cut from a dictionary. I wanted to do something complete out of the ordinary and this just cropped into my mind. I like it.

The main reason I'm rushing this is because it's May Day on Monday and I don't have to be in college until the following Monday. So, I thought it was only fair to upload this early instead of doing it late. I should have the next chapter complete by then. But I have to say I have been distracted lately. You see I have gotten back into Gundam Wing, which I haven't been interested in for under a year. So, I've been reading lots of fics there … some are really original, but then again, so are some of the digimon ones also. I'll shut up now and let you all go.

Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys.

Reviewer's response:

**Vi: **Thanks for the review, I luv reading every one. Did you really find the phone call creepy? Well that's what I'm aiming for – on the edge of your seats! Wayhay! Like you said, I have been thinking about it and … well, you'll just have to continue reading to find out what is REALLY going to happen mwahahahahah sorry bout that.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa**: I don't think so! Nah, we all like different pairings. If we all liked the same thing then the fics around here would be pretty boring. P.S thanks for the review – oh, I may just end up shortening your pen name, I'm just lazy.

**Yamatoforever**: I know it amazes me by how many mistakes we make in life and at the time we thought it was the right thing and for the best. It just makes the pressure even worse later on. But don't blame Matt's dad, he was only looking out for him. All parents do it. You'll have to wait and see about the stalker question. But you really insulted me by the last part … "After all, girl's power couldn't do much like knocking Matt or something" gee. I won't take that too personal then. Thank you for the review and I hope you review the next chapter.

Thanks a bunch, guys

**Bexi**


	6. Chapter Five

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction**

Written by Bexi

**Chapter Five**

T.K. sighed heavily as he slatted his blue pen on the desk and leant forward on his elbows. He stared at the writing on the lined paper, which read, "Biology report for Mr Kibito.

Name: Takeru Takaishi.

Class: 7B.

Title: The Process of Cell Division.

Mitosis is…"

He couldn't concentrate and had officially given up after trying for the past couple of hours. Kari had phoned and asked if he wanted to work with her but he, kindly, declined the offer. She hadn't been too offended by his rejection and thoughtfully added that the offer was still open. Right now he was seriously considering her offer.

T.K. scratched his head as he pulled off his hat and threw it down.

He sighed again. "Mitosis is…"

He looked over and watched as his hat slowly began to wiggle around. He heard a soft mumbling noise before a small orange and white digimon with winged ears popped out. It looked on at T.K. with large eyes and crawled over.

"Are you all right, T.K.?" Patamon asked. He could hear his friend mutter under his breath as he nodded curtly.

"I'm fine, Patamon … just…"

He could never work when something preoccupied his mind and he took off his hat to those who were able to work under heavy pressure. He didn't understand how they could do that, just brush everything under the rug and pretend in didn't exist. Unfortunately, he couldn't brush his problem under the carpet because that proved to be rather difficult when it stared him in the face every other day.

"Is it really Jun?" he said aloud.

Patamon turned his head, confused. "Is what really Jun?"

T.K. shook his head and spoke in a dazed voice that wasn't inside the conversation he had with his digimon friend.

"Nothing."

Patamon jumped over to T.K. and sat on his paper, noticing that the blond didn't say anything. Was he even interested? The digimon thought for a moment. T.K. hardly mentioned anything to him. Ever since he came home from Matt's house he didn't seem like the cheery T.K. he swore to protect with all his might. It was clearly evident when he turned down dinner, claiming that he had all ready eaten at Matt's and wasn't hungry. But there was nothing wrong with skipping a meal here and there, was there?

"T.K., what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

"I'm fine, really. Just stuck on a word and we're not allowed to use computers. I haven't seen the dictionary in ages either."

Almost as if he had been burned by Argumon's breath, T.K. stood up banged his hands on the table, missing Patamon by a hair.

"Dictionary! That's it!"

Patamon was more confused now that he had ever been. The digimon slowly fluttered upwards and hovered in front of T.K.

"What's so important about that, T.K.?"

_'Humans could be ever so funny_,' Patamon thought when he followed T.K. with his eyes. The blond quickly reached for his hat and picked up his paper, not complaining as it crumpled when he forced it inside his bag.

"C'mon, Patamon," he shouted back as he headed out the open door.

Patamon stared at his friend and it wasn't until he heard him going to the stairs that he shouted, "Hey, T.K.! Wait for me."

He rapidly flew out the door and followed T.K., who was in a large rush to get out the front door that he got caught on the handle.

------------------------------

"T.K., where are we going?" Patamon asked, trying to get his head through the zip but being told by T.K. that too many people were around for him to poke his head out. The orange and white creature pouted but listened closely to T.K.

"I'm going to find a dictionary. And where better to start looking that at Davis's?"

Patamon couldn't see the smile but he knew it was there.

"Why are you going all the way to Davis's for a dictionary? Kari lives closer … is Davis's special?"

The blond laughed at the digimon's innocence. Patamon had no idea how special it could be if it was the same that he was looking for. He only hoped that Kari wouldn't see this as him preferring to work at Davis's house that with her.

"T.K.?" Patamon called softly. "What's a dictionary?"

The blond laughed. "It's a book that has words inside it, but not like a normal book. It's just words, like the word handsome, for example. It has all the words, in alphabetical order, and their definition."

"Oh."

He saw Davis's house and walked up to the front door, keeping his finger on the bell longer than he intended. He waited and rung the bell again but still no one answered. He was about to walk away when he heard the door being opened. T.K. spun on his heel and as Davis standing there, a strange expression on his face.

"What are you doing here, T.K.?" he asked him.

T.K. noticed that the brown-haired DigiDestined hadn't insulted him within the first sentence of speaking to him. '_That's a first_,' he smiled to himself, '_but it is only the first sentence and I haven't told him that I came to "borrow" a dictionary_.' It was only saying it in his head that he realised how lame that seemed. He decided that he would swallow his pride and lie his way through this.

"I was wondering whether you could … help -- no, assist -- me on my assignment, I can't get around the first part."

Davis just shrugged his shoulder and nodded. "Leave your shoes by the front door," he reminded him.

T.K. followed the order and quickly made his way to the lounge and it come as a big surprise when he saw Kari sitting on the floor writing on her several pages of paper. She looked up and arched a curious brow.

"T.K., why are you here?" she asked him, waiting for a believable excuse.

He didn't think that he would have to answer to Kari. Not only did he have to ask to look at Davis's dictionary, but also he had to give a reason why he was here rather than with her. '_Wait a minute_…'

"Why are you here? You said that you'd be working at home."

Patamon instantly jumped from T.K. backpack and made his way to the other two digimon in the corner.

Kari smiled radiantly and brushed back her short locks with her hands. Her wine-coloured eyes pierced his, searching for the answer she sought.

"Davis needed my help but that doesn't explain why you're here. Not to insult anyone, but why on earth would you pick to study with Davis over me?"

It was just an obscene thought but made the perfect question that T.K. couldn't change the subject from. Davis was curious also, smiling and placing his hands in the pockets of his brown shorts.

"Erm…" T.K. stuttered slight and could feel the blood rushing to his face with the awkward gazes he received. "I … you may think this is the lamest excuse you've ever hear and it's rather funny." He laughed by no one joined in. "I just came to borrow a dictionary."

_'Geez, that sounds even worse coming from my mouth than it did saying it over in my head_.' He knew that his friends ultimately agreed with him. Kari blinked several times and shook her head. Davis smiled gleefully.

"Well, you came to the right place, T.S.," he said, stretching his arms. "I'm the equivalent to a dictionary. Intellect." He tapped his head with his fingers and smiled wider, if possible. "So, what word do you need to know?"

His bright blue eyes widened. "Erm, I'll need to see it in a dictionary first."

"Well, how do you pronounce it then?"

"Erm, I'm not sure … I can't pronounce it … properly."

Davis looked to Kari but found no response from the girl.

"Okay, what does it begin with?"

"Erm…"

T.K. wished that the floor would open up and swallow him whole, anything to rid himself of the embarrassment that consumed him. Why him? Why did he even bother? Wouldn't it have been an easier task to just sit at home and write about cells? '_Matt better appreciate what I'm doing for him!' _T.K. complained silently.

That was the last straw for Davis.

"Okay then, T.K., what's the catch? You're being stranger than you usually are, and that's strange because your natural ability to be strange is just … strange."

T.K. raised a brow. "And you say I'm strange? I never knew it was possible to use the word 'strange' four times in the same sentence. I guess you proved me wrong … you could make it into the Guinness Book of Records if you really put your mind to it."

"Don't try and insult me in my house, T.P., because you'll just fail miserably."

"I was trying?"

Kari pushed herself from the floor and walked over to stop the small insults that would soon turn to mindless taunts if the expert wasn't around the straighten things.

"T.K., this isn't really the time to provoke Davis into a slanging match." She smiled and added, "especially if you want to _borrow_ his dictionary so badly that you came all the way over here for it."

Davis smiled triumphantly and was prepared to make the blond boy beg for the dictionary when Kari asked him to lend it, that way they could all work together. Naturally, Davis sulked but succumbed to Kari's feminine charms that he adored so much. He saw the blue and red book and threw it, rather roughly, at T.K. He watched the boy skim through the pages with a fixed expression on his face. Usually if one needs to find a word, they are able to make a start by searching through the letter it begins with. But, T.K. seemed confused when asked that question. '_How on earth did that boy make it through kindergarten_?' Davis wondered.

"Is this the only dictionary you have in the house?" T.K. asked, not looking from the book.

"No, there's the dictionary in my sister's sorry excuse for a bedroom. Why? Is my dictionary not good enough for you?" he snorted as he crossed his arms.

"It's just that this one is the old edition," he lied completely but made it sound genuine. "The words I need are in the new edition."

"Obviously the words you're looking for, if you know what they even are, aren't standard Japanese," Davis muttered.

As before, T.K. asked to look at Jun's and Davis was prepared to make him beg but Kari decided that that wasn't necessary. He sulked again and thought, miserably, that maybe Kari liked T.K. better than him. He shook his head and passed it off as stupid thoughts breaking through his sanity. Why would she possibly prefer a scruffy blond to a dashing brunet? He left it at that, claming victory between him and his 'other self'.

He left to find the dictionary, fearing his sister's _Mattdom_, the shrine she made for Matt. Davis pitied the poor blond, one for being related to T.K. and two for being the object of desire in his sister's eye. What could possibly be any worse?

"Here," he said, passing the book to T.K.

T.K. swallowed hard as he took the book with shaky hands. What if it _was_ Jun? What if it _wasn't? _What would he do if it _were_? What would he do if it _weren't_? The repetition could cycle for years to come and he knew that he would at least have to see now.

He opened to the pages on letter 'O'.

No pages were ripped.

He turned to the letter 'L'.

No pages ripped there either.

He turned to the pages on letter 'C'.

The page…!

…Was just torn and turned over.

No pages in this dictionary were missing. But Jun could have covered her tracks. '_Or Matt could have a crazed lunatic sending him clips from a dictionary_!' Oh, anything could be possible! What was he supposed to do now?

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes: **I liked that chapter when I thought it over in my head and I enjoyed writing it … Matt being tortured does beat it by miles, but that came a close second. I'm in a happy mood and am not ashamed to shout it to the world!

"I'M HAPPY!"

I had my VERY LAST assessment and I can relax again … until the end of this month where I have my three exams (shock, horror!). I hate exams, almost as much as spiders. They are just not natural to me and they shouldn't be there. Eights long, hairy legs … the way they scurry across the ceiling when your trying to sleep. Yuk! They're just gross!

I can't believe all the reviews I got, I'm so excited.

**Reviewer's response:**

**Vi:** I really enjoy writing about close family members because it's just so heart warming and I expect, even though Matt wasn't there when T.K. was actually growing up, T.K. would still classify his brother as his best friend. I just think it's so sweet. Thanks for pointing out the typo and Jun is a nutcase … sorry if there are any Jun fans who are reading this. I'll stop because I'll just likely to dig myself into a hole. Thanks for the review.

**Curtis:** As you can gather I've decided to call you Curtis. Is Jun gonna go too far? When doesn't she (I find her sooo annoying, but I'm still willing to write about her).

**Yamatoforever:** I never said the stalker was a girl, I just said that you offended 'me'. I can't give anything away, but just telling you this … a person is only as strong as their mind … think about it. This just giving it away bit time that I'm gonna ruin Matt's life, is it? Well, you all ready knew that.

**Nikki1:** So you don't think the crazy lady is Jun … she is in her own little way. Are you right or are you wrong?

**Sailormoonshadow:** Thank you for the review and I really hope you continue reading this little fic.

Thanks guys

**Bexi**


	7. Chapter Six

**Krazy 4 U**

**A Digimon fanfiction **

Written by Bexi

**Chapter Six**

Today was a day where people most enjoyed spending it inside before the crashing rains came down. Most were doing that, but others continued to walk around and pretend that the rain would not bother them at all. It just showed how calm they were when they dashed for the nearest tree and cursed until there was nothing left but to grin and bear it. Today was one of those days where anything was possible. The weather was just toying with everyone for its own weird pleasure. Bring out the sun and waiting until it was least expected to have a flash storm before continuing the whole cycle. How fun that sounded to anyone who wasn't caught up in damning the weather to Hell. It also didn't help that weather people had before certain that today would be hot all round. Damn them to Hell also.

Currently it was just watching the grey clouds and predicting how long it would take to rain.

"Let's sing a song while we're waiting, shall we, Matt? Okay, after three. One … two … three…

_One hundred bottles of beer on the wall … one hundred bottles of beer. If one of those bottles happens to fall … ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…_

_Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall … ninety-nine bottles of beer. If one of those bottles happens to fall … ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall…_

_Ninety-eight bottles of--"_

"Will you quit already?" Matt groaned as he leaned his head on the cold wall, his eyes closed.

Tai snorted and rolled his eyes, using his hands to push himself from the floor. He placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk around. This wasn't exactly how he planned on spending his free time … stuck out his best friend's house while waiting for it to rain already. Tai looked over to Matt and shook his head. The blond was just leaning back with his arms crossed, seeming also content with being stuck outside here. Tai began to pace again.

Matt's eyes shot open. "And will you quit that? You're up and down like a yo-yo … it's pissing me off."

The brown-haired boy glared at Matt but refused to be phased for more than a moment. A smile slowly began to creep upon his face.

"Well, we wouldn't be stuck out here if you hadn't lost your keys."

"I didn't lose my keys -- I misplaced them. It's as simple as that, Tai. They're properly still hanging up. Dad'll tell you, because I left before him today and I always hang my keys up with his," he said, smugly.

Tai didn't need to hear how organised his friend was with the small chore of cleaning. '_Maybe Matt should quit music and invest in a cleaning position? He could make millions within the first few … years? I doubt it also, but at least whoever hires him will have a clean house,' _the brunet smiled.He even remembered a time when he and Matt were doing homework a few years ago; Matt had basically told him that his room was a state. His exact words were: "How can you live in this hovel? It's unsanitary!" Tai replied, calmly, to Matt, saying that it was his _hovel_ and unless he saw rats scurry across the floor, then would he classify his room as sanitary. Plus, he WAS decorating … in his own way at least. Matt had just caught him on a bad day.

"Couldn't we wait else were? Like, I dunno, maybe my house where it's warm and I can eat," Tai complained.

"I didn't ask you to wait, you know," Matt pointed out. "I don't even know why you're here, weren't you supposed to be taking Kari to that new pizza joint across town? God, what was it called?"

Matt sighed heavily as he drummed his fingers on the ground. '_How come when you really want to remember something, you can't?' _Matt mused, trying desperately to remember to name.It was true with most things, especially people. Whenever you want to find someone they're never around but when you don't want them, they stick to you like glue. Why is that exactly?

Tai decided to stop walking; his feet were beginning to ache. He sat next to his blond friend and preferred speaking to being in thought.

"The Pizza Joint Across Town?" Tai offered, directing a sidelong glance to Matt.

"That's the one I'm talking about, yeah. But what is it called?"

Tai turned his head and shook it, laughing. "Matt, that _is_ what's it's called. _The Pizza Joint Across Town_ … or PJ's, as most people prefer to call it."

Matt blinked. "Rather a shit name, if you ask me."

"Well, _Pizza Hut_ and _Domino's Pizza_ was taken … so, that leaves what they have now."

Matt sniggered as he shook his head gently. His sapphire eyes glanced lazily over the open window, which was his father's bedroom. Tai caught what Matt was looking at and lightly hit the blond's shoulder, voicing his immediate thoughts. "I told you before, Matt," he said. "I'm not going to be the one to get caught breaking and entering into my best friend's house."

Matt looked at Tai, raising a brow. "Considering you have my fullest permission to climb through the window, I wouldn't classify it as breaking and entering, Tai."

"Listen, Matt, I understand where this conversation is leading, but could I just point out some minor details?" he asked.

The blond DigiDestined sighed but nodded his head nonetheless. "Fire away."

"Right," Tai began, "first off, there is no way in hell's chance that I'll be able to fit through that tiny window. If it failed to escape your attention, you happen to be the scrawny one out of us two." Tai saw his friend deliver a piecing glare that made the brunet smile gingerly. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible, really I do," he added, but if anything it made being under the scrutiny of Matt's glare worse. "C'mon, you know what I mean. I'm not exactly the stick insect that you are, Matt. You're the _skinner_ of us two, does that sound better?" he asked, and quickly added, "though, only by a little."

Matt broke his harsh stare and sniggered. "Maybe if you didn't eat everything that's shown to you."

"Hey, there's no need to say things like that, Matt. I'm insulted that you would say such things. I complimented you … COM-PLI-MEN-TED," he smiled, emphasising each syllable in the word.

"Have you finished rambling on?" Matt asked. The breeze began to pick up and winnowed through his hair, constantly flicking numerous strands into his sapphire eyes. He used his hands to hold his hair in its traditional state of perfection. When a thick cloud floated effortlessly in the sky, Matt wondered just how long luck intended to stay on their side. It had been threatening to pour for the past hour, which was just how long the two DigiDestined had been sited outside Matt's home.

Matt stole another look towards his friend. "C'mon, Tai," he whined, which brought a smile to the brunet's face.

"If you're so desperate, why don't you do it, Matt?" he retorted. Matt pulled a face and Tai chortled in satisfaction, saying, "It'll work out -- even better, may I add? I mean, think about it."

"You want me stand on your shoulders?" the blond asked, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

Tai couldn't stop himself from laughing, even if he tried. "You have a natural gift to make small things sound so unheard of, did you know that?"

"Har har. Very funny, Tai."

"Well, the decision is entirely yours."

---

Tai bit his lower lip; it was the only way for him to stop himself from yelling out in pain. He hoisted Matt higher, silently praying that his blond friend would be able to get a firmer grip on the windowsill this time. His cheek still hurt from Matt's last attempt.

The DigiDestined of friendship had steadily agreed to reverse their arrangement. Now Tai was the one grumbling as Matt muttered repeatedly about needing more height. The brunet was already balancing on five bricks, which he was smiling inwardly for being able to do so. But the task was difficult. Matt was reaching out and every time he had missed, accidentally putting pressure on Tai's shoulders, sometimes catching his face.

'_I should have listened to Matt. At least that way it would be he who is being subjecting to this humiliating torture,' _he mused, wondering just who was being embarrassed more. But when push comes to shove, both were equally humiliating in their own little way.

"Keep still, Tai!" the blond musician bellowed, his words irate.

"Maybe if you stopped shoving your foot in my face…"

Matt sighed and quickly used the wall for support. "This is getting us nowhere."

"How about if I jumped to give you height? That way you can get through the window before Mr Rainman decides to splash down on us."

Matt thought. The idea was utterly ridiculous but it just may work. "All right," he announced. "On the count of three. One … two … three…"

Tai heard his friend and swiftly obeyed. He jumped…

…And fell flat on his rear. He groaned and looked around for Matt, who hadn't used him to cushion his fall. Slowly, his dark eyes travelled upwards to see Matt dangling from the window.

"You okay?" he shouted.

"What do you think!? Of course I'm not! I can't keep a good enough grip to pull myself through."

Tai was now torn between watching the amusing sight and aiding his dangling friend. "Don't sweat it, Matt. I'll grab your legs before you--"

Abruptly, Matt's grip loosened and he yellowed loudly, holding his arms out to grab something. Anything.

"--Fall," Tai finished, rushing over to help his fallen friend. "Where does it hurt?" he sniggered and offered Matt his hand.

"Mainly my pride … other than that, I'm fine," he complained, accepting Tai's hand. He stood for a brief moment before rubbing his head and turning around to come face to face with his bemused, but smiling, brother and father. If possible, the smirk on their faces couldn't be any wider.

"I won't ask what you were doing, son," he said, sneaking a quick glance towards T.K., exchanging a humorous look and glanced back to Matt.

The youngest blond laughed and was joined by Tai. Matt attempted to silence them with a glare but it was a fruitless effort.

------------------------------

Masaharu opened the door and stepped inside, quickly being followed by his two sons and then Tai. He hung up his coat and stood back and watched as Matt feverishly began looking through the random sets of keys that dangled near the coats. Some of the keys were that random that Masaharu himself had trouble to recall what they were for. Padlock keys that had been lost and found several times over? One key, he was certain of, belonged to the minute room upstairs that bore boxes, most still from the time they first moved here. The room was an added bonus and he had plans to turn it into a small office. Maybe he still could. Working at home had its advantages, and it wasn't like Matt was too young to become unsettled when his father worked constantly.

It hit him there whether he should have been wary of Matt's solitary behaviour as a child -- would it have been any different now? He shook his head. Why had he suddenly thought up that? Matt was a quiet child -- every parent's dream.

"Strange…" Matt said, scratching his head and replacing the keys. "They're not here."

"Maybe you left them in another place," T.K. offered. "I do it all the time."

"No," the eldest blond replied in a softer voice, "I remember hanging them up. I don't remember taking them down … at all. It's just…" he trailed off slightly as he walked into the living room. "…Strange, is all…"

Everyone followed Matt's lead into the living room and Masaharu discarded his belongings, taking them upstairs to his own room.

Tai was very much making himself at home: taking full control of the TV.

T.K., however, did not even sit down. He, at first, watched his brother carefully; looking to see if there were any signs of distress that Matt was trying to hide. And hide is just what Matt normally did. T.K. had long since given up on trying to understand Matt, but he had noticed something … something that gave Matt away. It was at a time, just before T.K. and his mother moved closer to Matt.

When he moved back, T.K. couldn't wait to spend extra time with his remaining family, and even now it made him wonder why Matt hardly saw anything of their mother. After a while, it all died down and both brothers saw both parents, but Matt didn't act the way T.K. usually did when he saw Masaharu. Maybe it was Matt's stubborn streak coming through … the problem with expressing emotion too much in public … or private! But T.K. had definitely noticed an improvement -- though the eldest blond shied away from apologising to people. He'd joke, but anything more than that and you were considered privileged. But one evening, T.K. had noticed something out of the ordinary with Matt's behaviour. It was small -- that, he knew -- but it was there. He saw that Matt tended to fiddle with his hands and the ends of his clothes when his arms were crossed. He would also make up excuses so he wouldn't have to stay still for too long. T.K. took no notice at first but when Matt constantly shot into the kitchen to make something, he became suspicious. It was almost as if Matt was uncomfortable being with company.

And T.K. soon discovered that that was the truth. Matt didn't want to surround himself with people when he was distressed. He'd prefer to be alone and sort through his problems. After that, T.K. always kept a watchful eye on his brother's behaviour.

Which was what he was doing now.

Matt was constantly moving, trying to find his keys.

T.K. wanted to talk to Matt, something he hadn't been able to do for such a long time. Unlike Matt, T.K. was taking this letter business seriously. If Matt didn't, it only left T.K. with no other choice. It was just all too strange for him to pass it by -- these things don't usually happen on a regular basis. The only problem was Matt. If this was upsetting him, the blond was doing a fabulous job of hiding the emotion.

It was only then did it occur to T.K. that Matt might have been wary that somebody could finally see through the strong defences he'd build over the years. What if Matt had changed them so his brother would be unable to detect anything? It had taken T.K. too long to figure this small fault in Matt's mechanism. He wasn't going to give up now!

"Matt?" T.K. asked, almost shyly. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

The older blond stopped what he did instantly and looked towards T.K. "Sure. You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you."

"I know," he said, and quickly added, "Alone?" whilst opening the door.

The DigiDestined of friendship nodded and walked through, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What's wrong, squirt?"

"I just wanted to know how you are … you know -- since those clippings."

Matt heaved a heavy sigh and clamped a hand on T.K.'s shoulder. He gave a reassuring squeeze and smiled. "I hope that's not bothering you, T.K., because if it is, don't. There's no reason for you to worry about me … I'm not. That happened almost a week ago and nothing else has happened (_touch wood_, he thought) that would cause a need for concern. Maybe it's just a phase … besides; you know how Davis's sister gets? I admit it _can_ be a bit creepy. Just -- don't get worked up, T.K."

T.K. brushed off Matt's hand and glared, which he hadn't intended to do.

"It's not her, Matt! It's not Jun who sent you those clippings or rung. She's been out of town for the past two weeks!"

This stunned Matt but he didn't express his concerns to his brother. No. He could see how badly this was affecting him and didn't think it fair to worry him furthermore … or anyone, at that matter. But that was how he was and he wasn't going to change, nor did he have any intentions of doing so. Half of him knew it wasn't Jun, but the other had WANTED it to be her, at least then he would have no worries.

He had to keep up the pretence for everyone. Stay normal and don't let it show…

"How can you be so certain?" he asked, crossing his arms and absently tugging at his shirtsleeve.

T.K. noticed this and smiled secretly for being able to detect the quick movement. '_He's worried … this IS distressing him more than he's letting on. Why, Matt? Why don't you just admit you're upset? That way I can help. I'm your brother, Matt … let me help you, for a change.' _

"I know you told me to leave this alone -- I couldn't! You're my brother, Matt, and I don't want anything to happen to you. So, I was wondering about what you said earlier … about it being Jun. I needed to know, so I went round to Davis's and did a little detective work. I checked her dictionary and the words weren't missing -- I KNOW she could have gotten a new one, but I don't think she did. I also slipped Jun into conversation and Davis was saying how quiet it was without her around. She's been away for two weeks and isn't due back for another three days!"

"T.K.," Matt sighed, "I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I can handle a few fans who decide to send me things … it's part of the job. I've seen freaky stuff, believe me, T.K. This one girl told me she was going to make her boyfriend have plastic surgery so he would look exactly the same as me … that way it would be like she was dating me in real life, instead of her boyfriend, who was coincidentally named Matt, which I'm not sure is real or not. But as long as I can laugh at it all, it's not a problem. There's no need to make this any worse than it already is, and I really don't believe it is."

T.K. narrowed his sapphire eyes and glared hard at Matt. His hands grew moist as he began to tremble with frustration. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his brother be so naïve? The blond clenched his fists and bit his lower lips to stop himself from saying things he may just regret.

'_What the hell!' _he shouted inside, hearing his voice ringing throughout his brain. It was loud and he wanted Matt to hear what he thought. He had to make Matt see sense … soon!

"Matt, will you get your head outta the clouds and look into the real world!? This is serious! Why can't you accept that? What will it take for this to get through that _thick_ skull of yours!?

Matt closed his blue eyes, as his younger brother continued to should varied obscenities at him. It wasn't supposed to be like this! This wasn't how he had planned it! Why had he suddenly lost control and why could he not regain it? T.K. shouted louder, believing Matt was taking no notice of the words he spoke. The truth was that Matt was digesting everything T.K. said, and wholeheartedly believed most of it. But he couldn't let T.K. know that…

"Fine! Take no notice then! See if I care! I've tried talking sense to you, but you're too damned stubborn to listen to anyone other than yourself! You're selfish, you know that, Matt!?"

"T.K…"

"I don't want to hear it, Matt!"

Matt extended his hand towards T.K. but stopped when there was a quiet knock at the door. He sneaked a quick glance to his brother that said Don't-Go-Anywhere, before answering it. Standing in the doorway was a young girl, no older than eight, wearing a lacy pink and white dress. With her tight spiral curls and a large smile that made her big blue eyes sparkle, Matt smiled.

"H'lo, Yamattie," she said in a sugary voice, followed by a soft series of giggles. Her hands were behind her back and she jumped from foot to foot.

"Hello there, Mika," he greeted, bending down so he was at her eye level. She was the next-door neighbour's daughter, Mika Kitaya. "What can I do for you?"

"I gots a present for you," she giggled.

Matt raised his eyebrows and looked back to T.K., who no longer looked infuriated, just confused. Matt turned to Mika and smiled again.

"What have you got?"

"Close y' eyes." Before Matt could ask why, Mika smiled again and tilted her head to one side. "Plea-ssee?"

Matt sniggered and did as the little girl asked. She was a good girl, very sweet. Her father had asked Matt whether he could look after her one night, both parents had double booked and had no time to arrange a babysitter at such short notice. They had said they would pay him for doing so, but Matt had taken a rather long time to give a reply. (_Image what it would do to his rep!_ he had thought, but gave in.) Mika was a sweet child to look after, but he plain blindly refused to play with her. She was upset at first, but asked whether he could watch a movie with her. _How hard could that be?_ he asked himself. He wanted to die after the first ten minutes … never in his whole life had he seen such a girly movie, but he had to grin and bare it. After that he went to bed and Matt was able to watch the TV for the remaining hours. Or rather, he thought he had.

"Yamattie, can you read me a bedtime story?"

She had always called him that that, and if it was her, he didn't mind. But if anyone else called it him -- Tai learned that the hard way. He offered to help Matt one night and Mika kicked him in the skins for teasing Matt. It was amusing.

"Keep 'em closed," Mika told him.

Matt waited for the unknown and was shocked when Mika quickly kissed him and giggled. He opened his eyes and saw that the little blonde girl was holding his keys up.

"Here you are, Yamattie," she said in a singsong voice, holding her hands out. "I found 'em when I was playing next to the gate, under the leaves."

He took them off her and smiled, thankful to have his keys back in his possession. "Thank you, Mika."

"I gotta go home now. Mommy will be so jealous that I gots to kiss Yamattie and she didn't." She giggled again and hopped on the spot before turning around and waving. "Bu-bye," she smiled and skipped away.

Matt blinked and closed the door, giving Mika a quick wave for she left his sight. He looked at T.K.

"Don't say a word," he warned and walked past him into the living room.

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes**: After so long I have FINALLY updated this fic. Sorry for taking so long, I've just started Uni and I'm getting use to living in the halls. It's okay and I've finally managed to get my own Internet connection in my room, so I will be able to upload for frequently. The reason I haven't updated was another reason, too. I came up with an idea but I don't know whether I should change my original idea to fit this one in. So, I'm going to fit both in … you'll see.

Anyway, I found this chapter nice, a nice way to start off life in Uni. But don't worry; Matt's life is going to go downhill very soon.

On to replies:

**Nikki1: **You liked Jun's 'Mattdom' then? I thought it would seem to fit in perfectly with her character. I mean, you've seen her in the series, I'm certain she's not all there. And T.K., the lil private eye, yep, that's T.K. for ya! He'll do anything for Matt, and we all know that, don't we? I just love the brotherly love between them…

**Curtis: **Is it really Jun? Did this chapter answer your question? It may… Anyway. Thanks for the review, always a pleasure to hear from ya!

**Yakari Taito: **Continue? You want me to continue? Okay then, I will. If only there were more people as blunt as you. Thanks for the review, I love them all.

**Yamatoforever: **I always love hearing from you. Like I've said before, I love the relationship between Matt and T.K. and I also love the one between Matt and Tai. FRIENDS … before you get your hopes up. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews, they're very much appreciated.

Well, that's all folks. Until next time.

Bye

Bexi


End file.
